Dream Come True
by KyuHaELF
Summary: Lee Sungmin yeoja yang selalu serba yakin. Yakin bahwa ia akan bisa membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya setengah mati. Yakin jika kebahagiaannya akan ada jika ia selalu bersama Kyuhyun. Yakin jika ia berusaha sekuat tenaga ia akan dapat menjadikan Kyuhyun miliknya selamanya. KYUMIN GS RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Come True**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca yang berangin dan mendung tak mematahkan semangat Lee Sungmin untuk menunggu Cho Kyuhyun datang. Ia terus memandang ke arah gerbang sekolah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya.

Cho Kyuhyun.. Pujaan hati Lee Sungmin. Sudah 10 tahun Sungmin mengagumi Kyuhyun. Mulai dari Sekolah Dasar sampai saat ini mereka bersekolah di Sapphire High School, Sungmin tetap menyukai Kyuhyun.

Ia hanya seorang pengagum rahasia Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dengan pujaan hatinya. Cukup dengan melihatnya saja itu sudah membuatnya senang.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang belum datang juga?" Tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Mata bulat Sungmin terus menatap kearah gerbang utama tempat semua siswa siswi maupun guru memasuki pekarangan sekolah.

_Kriieett_

Pintu tempat siswa siswi bebas keluar masuk ke atap sekolah terbuka. Seseorang berjalan tidak semangat dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kosong yang tersedia disana.

Sadar seseorang memasuki tempat biasa Sungmin menghabiskan waktu, ia langsung menunduk dan segera bersembunyi takut ada yang melihat keberadaannya.

"Tck! Mereka semua selalu saja mengganggu ku." Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar suara namja yang tengah mengumpat.

"Ahh.. Cuaca mendung begini sangat tepat untuk melakukan pekerjaan tidur." Ucap namja itu lagi.

Sungmin yang tidak berani keluar dari sana terus menunduk dan bersembunyi sambil sekali-sekali mencuri dengar apa saja yang tengah dicerososi namja itu.

'Apa tidur termasuk pekerjaan?' batin Sungmin aneh.

Hampir setengah jam Sungmin tetap dengan posisinya itu, yaitu mendunduk dan bersembunyi. Ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

'Sial! Padahal aku belum liat Cho Kyuhyun!' Seru Sungmin dalam hati.

'Kapan namja itu keluar? Badan ku udah pegal-pegal.' Sungmin memijat-mijat lengannya yang terasa pegal akibat posisinya itu. Dengan pelan dan perlahan Sungmin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Huuahh.. Akhirnya aku bisa bernapas." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Euungg.."

'Ommo.. Namja itu tertidur. Tau gitu aku keluar dari tadi.' Geram Sungmin dalam hati. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika setengah jam berdiam diri tanpa bergerak sedikit pun ditempat yang kurang oksigen.

Sungmin membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Apa kau tidak pegal?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan dan terdiam saat mendengar suara namja itu.

Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan berdiri menatap Sungmin yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Ne?" Sungmin berbalik dan melihat siapa namja yang tadi bertanya padanya.

'Omo! Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengenali suaranya? Babo!' Rutuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tanya apa kau tidak pegal dari tadi bersembunyi disitu?"

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Suasana saat ini begitu canggung."Ya.. Sedikit."

"Cha.. Duduk disini." Titah Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Mi.. Mian.. Tapi, tapi sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai..." Tolak Sungmin gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul pada Sungmin. "Gwenchana.. Kau kan pintar, sekali-sekali tak masuk kelas tidak akan membuat mu bodoh kok.." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ne?"

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali, Sungmin-sshi.." Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu. Mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkan, Sungmin berani menatap mata hitam Kyuhyun. "Kau tau nama ku?"

"Tentu!" Seru Kyuhyun. "Kau kan ikut olimpiade Sains, mana mungkin aku tak tau orang pintar sepertimu.." Lanjutnya.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin berteriak keras 'CHO KYUHYUN TAU NAMAKU!' pada seluruh dunia. Hatinya sangat gembira mengetahui Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu dipuja dan dibuntuti tau namanya.

"Kau tau nama ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cho Kyuhyun-sshi.." Jawab Sungmin, wajahnya saat ini masih dipenuhi dengan rona merah disekotar pipinya.

_BRAAKK!_

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dengan malas Kyuhyun menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku yang tidak memiliki sopan santun terhadap pintu itu.

"Ya! Kau mencari keributan ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sengit. Sungmin yang tak ingin terlibat dalam acara perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan si pelaku hanya diam tak sedikitpun membuka mulut kecilnya.

Yeoja-_si pelaku_-itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan bersikap seimut mungkin. "Mianhae, oppa.. Habis, dari tadi aku keliling mencari oppa. Saat tau oppa ada disini aku langsung kesini." Ucapnya dengan mata yang di imut-imutkan.

"Cih! Kau menjijikkan Seohyun-ah!" Kyuhyun menatap jijik kearah Seohyun.

"Lebih baik aku pergi, disini sudah tak nyaman lagi gara-gara kau datang!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai menjauh dari tempat Sungmin berada. Serasa hati Seohyun pecah berkeping-keping saat mendengar ucapan tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin lembut. "Sungmin-ah.. Kapan-kapan kita harus ngobrol lagi, ne?"

Seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapan lembut Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya diam dan terus memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang tambah lama tambah menjauh dan hilang dari penglihatannya.

"YA!" Suara teriakan Seohyun menyadarkan Sungmin.

Seohyun menatap sinis Sungmin. "Kau pikir kau pantas, hah?" Tanyanya sinis. Sungmin hanya diam tak berani melawan sedikitpun.

Seohyun menarik kuat rambut Sungmin sampai membuat Sungmin meringis kesakitan. "Tak pernah berkaca, eoh Sungmin-sshi?"

"Kau tak pantas.." Lanjutnya. Melihat Sungmin tak melakukan perlawanan Seohyun tambah menarik kuat rambut halus Sungmin. "Sebaiknya kau tak usah bermimpi!" Tangan kiri yang tak digunakannya untuk menarik rambut Sungmin digunakannya untuk menarik kaca mata Sungmin.

"Jangan Seohyun-sshi.. Aku tak bisa melihat.." Mohon Sungmin menggapai-gapai udara. Seohyun sudah melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Sungmin. Ia menjauh dari Sungmin dan tersenyum sinis melihat Sungmin kelabakan mencari dimana kaca matanya berada.

"Kau selalu memakai kaca di mata mu. Berarti kau selalu berkaca kan?"

"Tapi kenapa kau tak sadar-sadar? Kau tak pantas dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun.." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mata Sungmin sudah memerah. Tapi ia tetap menahan tangisnya. Jika ia menangis, ia akan terlihat sangat lemah.

Seohyun menjatuhkan kaca mata Sungmin ke lantai dan

_KREEK!_

Kaca mata itu hancur lebur tak bisa sedikitpun untuk sekedar diperbaiki.

_TEES_

Jatus sudah air mata Sungmin. Kaca mata kesayangannya telah rusak. Kaca mata pemberian almarhum ibunya telah rusak. Ia tak dapat memakainya lagi.

"Apa mau mu, hah?!" Sungmin geram dengan perlakuan semena-mena yang dilakukan oleh Seohyun.

Senyum sinis masih tetap lengket diwajah Seohyun. "Jangan pernah mimpi untuk sekedar berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun!" Ucapnya tajam.

_BLAM!_

Seohyun menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Sungmin langsung terduduk lemas dengan air mata yang terus mengalir diwajahnya.

"Hiks.. Apa haknya untuk melarangku bermimpi?" Lirih Sungmin sedih. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar semua perkataan Seohyun yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Dia tak punya hak untuk melarang ku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.. Hiks.." Air mata terus mengalir tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata bulat Sungmin.

_Krieet_

Pintu itu terbuka lagi tanda seseorang masuk. Kyuhyun kembali lagi keatap dan terkejut melihat Sungmin menangis.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik dengan pelan tubuhnya agar duduk dikursi.

"Sungmin-sshi.. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tengah memandangnya khawatir.

"Kyuhyun-sshi.." Panggilnya pelan.

"Ne, Sungmin-sshi?"

"Kau tak melarang ku untuk bermimpi juga kan?"

**TBC/END**

**Belum selese FF pertama ku, aku malah mencoba buat FF baru-_-**

**Anyway.. Ada yang tertarik dengan ni FF gaje?**

**Review please..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Come True**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar terik matahari beserta udaranya yang panas membuat Cho Kyuhyun malas mengikuti pelajaran milik Yesung, ditambah pelajaran itu adalah pelajaran Sejarah. Pelajaran yang sangat dibenci anak tunggal dari keluarga Cho ini. Kyuhyun hanya menyukai pelajaran yang tidak jauh-jauh dari hitung-hitungan seperti IPA dan MTK.

"Aku heran kenapa Yesung Songsaengnim bisa jadi guru sejarah, apa bagusnya pelajaran sejarah? Benar-benar tidak menantang!" Kyuhyun asik mengomeli pelajaran yang sering membuat nilainya turun itu, tanpa sadar dua manik mata bulat tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Saat mengomel pun dia tampan. Cho Kyuhyun, kau itu terbuat dari apa sih? Bagaimana bisa dia setampan itu?" Lengkungan dibibir tipis milik Sungmin tak pernah bisa hilang saat melihat Cho Kyuhyun sang pangeran pujaan hati. Karena asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sungmin tidak sadar saat ini Kyuhyun tidak lagi ditempatnya, dia telah pergi. "Tuh, kan.. Dia pergi. Sungminnnie babo!" Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk jidatnya dengan pulpen bergambar HelloKitty terus menerus, ini lah cara Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya, ia selalu memukul-mukul pelan bagian kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan gerakan memukul Sungmin. "Hei, jika kau terus memukul kepala mu, kau bisa jadi bodoh Lee Sungmin.."

"Choi Siwon?" Siwon tersenyum lembut saat Sungmin memanggil namanya. "Ne, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin melirik tangan Siwon yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Bisa kau lepaskan tangan ku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Hal itu tidak dapat membuat Siwon menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Asal kau tak menyakiti kepala mu lagi aku janji akan melepasnya."

"Ne, aku janji." Jawab Sungmin. Siwon pun melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan langsung mengambilkan pulpen pink milik Sungmin yang terjatuh saat ia memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Siwonnie?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran, jadi aku datang kesini saja. Aku tau, kau pasti disini dan sedang memandangi Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Kau selalu tau semua tentang ku, Siwonnie.."

"Tentu saja, aku ini pengikut setia Lee Sungmin. Hahaha.."

**.**

**.**

**Dream Come True**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat ke arah tangga. Tadi ia sempat melihat Sungmin sedang melamun di lantai empat. "Aku rasa Lee Sungmin bisa merubah mood ku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum misterius. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menaiki anak tangga di lantai satu. Entah kenapa ia begitu semangat untuk bertemu Lee Sungmin.  
Sampai di lantai tiga, Kyuhyun mengelap peluhnya yang berada di sekitar jidat. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menstabilkan napasnya yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

"Aishh.. Kenapa sekolah elit ini tak memiliki lift sih? Jelas-jelas sekolah ini memiliki tingkat empat, masa lift saja tak punya? Yang benar saja!" Kesalnya tapi ia tetap melakukan perjalanannya ke lantai empat untuk menemui Lee Sungmin.

"Kalau tidak untuk bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, aku tak akan mau ke lantai empat!"

"Lagian Sungmin ngapain sih di lantai empat? Kan jarang murid yang ke lantai empat, huh! Capek juga." Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengelap peluhnya dengan kasar. Setelah perjuangan ke lantai empat, akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai juga di lantai tempat tujuannya.

"Akhirnya, sampai juga. Benar-benar perjuangan." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil melangkahkan kakinya mencari dimana Sungmin berada.

"Kau lucu sekali Minnie-ah.." Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun mendekati asal suara itu.

"Diam lah, Siwon-ah!"

'Choi Siwon!' Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menatap dua insan yang saling tertawa bahagia. Tatapan Kyuhyun pun sulit untuk diartikan.

Hampir 10 menit Kyuhyun diam di tempat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Sialan! Choi Siwon sialan!"

"Gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Lee Sungmin! Tsk, menyebalkan!"

"Dia juga membuat ku membuang-buang tenaga berharga ku! Aku sudah melakukan perjuangan untuk sampai di lantai empat, tapi gara-gara dia semuanya jadi sia-sia! Choi Siwon sialan!" Selama perjalanan menuju lantai satu, Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada Choi Siwon. Entah mengapa ia begitu kesal melihat Sungmin tertawa bahagia bersama Choi Siwon. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menendang bokong Siwon untuk pergi dari hadapan Lee Sungmin dan dengan senang hati ia menggantikan tempat Siwon.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia seperti baru tersadar dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Kenapa aku sangat kesal dengan keberadaan Siwon?"

**.**

**.**

**Dream Come True**

**.**

**.**

Donghae berjalan santai dengan senyum menawan yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Sesekali ia membungkukkan badannya saat berpapasan dengan beberapa guru di sekolahnya.

"Hae Hyung!"

Mendengar suara sahabatnya Donghae langsung menoleh mencari sumber suara.

"Di belakang Hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Donghae pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum segelas cola.

"Kau minum itu terus, Kyu.. Kau bisa sakit jika minum itu tiap hari."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Donghae, ia tetap meminum cola nya dengan nikmat. "Aku tak bisa menghentikannya, Hyung.. Ini sangat menyegarkan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap malas Kyuhyun. "Kau seperti orang mabuk jika sedang meminum itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Hahaha.. Hyung, kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Mana mungkin aku mabuk gara-gara minum cola."

"Aish, terserah mu lah. Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa, tadi kau di panggil Yesung Songsaengnim. Ia menyuruh mu ke ruangannya." Jelas Donghae. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menatap Donghae malas. "Kenapa dia selalu memanggil ku, sih?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya jengkel. Yesung adalah satu-satunya guru yang hobby menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk keluar masuk ruangannya. Siapa yang tidak jengkel jika hampir setiap bulan ia pergi kesana.

"Sudah lah.. Lebih baik kau menemuinya, kau tau sendiri Yesung Songsaengnim kalau sudah mengomel tak bisa berhenti." Saran Donghae, lalu ia mengambil paksa cola yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun minum.

"Ya! Itu punya ku!"

Donghae terus meneguk air cola itu sampai habis, entah kenapa dari tadi ia merasa sangat haus. "Haahh.. Enak.." Ucap Donghae lega sambil tersenyum innocent. "Kyu, aku pergi menemui Hyukkie dulu, ya.. Annyeong.."

Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang Colanya miris. "Cola ku.."

Kyuhyun kembali lagi memandang punggung Donghae yang sudah menjauh. "Dasar ikan miskin! Hobby nya selalu mengambil punya ku. Tsk!"

**.**

**.**

**Dream Come True**

**.**

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maksud mu menulis ini, hah?!" Yesung mengebrak mejanya kesal. Kyuhyun hanya memandang gurunya datar.

'Hahh.. Aku sudah tau akan begini..'

Yesung menghelas napas dan menatap Kyuhyun iba. "Kenapa kau menulis 'tidak tahu' di setiap pertanyaan?" Tetap dengan wajah datarnya, Kyuhyun enggan menatap mata guru sejarahnya itu. "Karena aku memang tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Yesung menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang terlalu jujur. "Hahh.. Aku sudah lelah selalu memberi mu pelajaran tambahan jika hasilnya terus begini."

Kyuhyun melirik gurunya yang sedikit frustasi karena tingkahnya. "Songsaengnim, kalau begitu kau tak usah memberi ku pelajaran tambahan lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungguh, jika saja guru sejarahnya itu menyetujui usulnya yang satu ini, ia akan berjanji meneraktir Donghae untuk liburan di Paris negara kesukaan mereka.

"Huh! Kau pikir aku tak tau niat licik mu itu, hah? Kau ingin melarikan diri setelah mendapat nilai jelek ini?!" Tunjuk Yesung pada kertas lembar jawaban kosong milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar menjawab semua soalnya dengan kata 'tidak tahu'. Guru siapa yang tidak frustasi jika setiap ia mengadakan ulangan, anak muridnya akan menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Jadi untuk apa ia mengajar jika di tanya jawabannya 'tidak tahu'? Toh anak TK juga bisa menjawabnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Aku beri kesempatan terakhir untuk mu. Kau harus berhasil di ujian sejarah selanjutnya. Jika kau tak berhasil, kau harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sejarah setiap hari selama 3 bulan."

"MWO!?" Seakan terkena malapetaka saat mendengar ucapan Yesung Songsaengnim. Ikut pelajaran laknat itu setiap hari selama 3 bulan? Oh, Tuhan.. Yang benar saja! Ingin mati saja jika itu benar-benar terjadi. 3 jam mengikuti pelajaran sejarah saja aku sudah benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut guru itu, bagaimana dengan 3 bulan? Itu akan menjadi neraka!

'Tsk! Yesung Songsaengnim senang sekali mengancam ku!'

"Wae?" Tanyanya dengan wajah innocent. Cih! Ingin sekali ku lempar wajahnya itu. Menyebalkan! Aku harus meminta keringanan.

'Raut wajah apa yang harus ku pakai?'

"Songsaengnim.. Kau tau aku sangat lemah dalam pelajaran sejarah, tidak bisakah kau memberiku keringanan?" Sudah ku tetapkan aku akan memakai wajah anak kucing kelaparan. Kekekeke~

"Cih! Jangan memakai tampang memelas seperti itu! Aku tak akan tertipu dengan wajah mu itu! Sudah ku tetapkan hukumannya dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat! TITIK!"

JDEERR

Aku rasa ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena terlalu sering melakukan sumpah serapah.. Maafkan hamba mu yang selalu berbuat dosa ini,Tuhan..

**Kyuhyun POV End**

"Aku akan membantu mu." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Saat Yesung tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja terasa angin yang menerpa tengkuk Kyuhyun. 'Melihat senyumannya membuat ku merinding. Hawa disini benar-benar suram..'

"Aish, Songsaengnim. Tidak usah berbelit-belit langsung saja!" Ucap Kyuhyun malas berlama-lama di ruangan suram ini.

"Kau boleh memilih siapa yang akan mengajarkan mu." Ucap Yesung membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

'Siapa yang harus ku pilih?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Songsaengnim." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang semangat, membuat Yesung bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun semangat.

"Ne, baiklah. Kau bisa bilang padanya untuk memintamu mengajari mu selama seminggu. Jika kau berhasil kau tak akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan selama 3 bulan."

"Ne, Songsaengnim. Aku akan berusaha." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. "Kamsamida, Songsaengnim.." Kyuhyun berbalik dan saat hendak keluar

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Panggil Yesung. "KKM 90. Dibawah 90 kau harus ikut pelajaran tambahan selama 3 bulan." Lanjutnya dengan seringain yang menempel di wajah guru tampannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Dream Come True**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tampang frustasinya sangat jelas tercetak diwajahnya.

'KKM 90.' Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. "Apa bisa aku mendapatkan nilai 90 untuk sejarah? Huh, aku tak yakin.." Nada Kyuhyun terdengar sangat putus asa.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Yesung songsaengnim benar-benar mengajak ku untuk perang. Oke, lihat saja! Aku akan mendapat nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran memuakkan itu!"

**.**

**.**

**Dream Come True**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah terbenam, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum pulang kerumahnya. Ia tengah duduk sendirian di perpusatakaan sambil membaca buku sejarah.

"Buku ini benar-benar membosankan!" Kyuhyun menutup buku bacaannya dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Haahh.. Aku mengantuk." Suasana yang nyaman dan sunyi sangat mendukung Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke pulau mimpinya, ia pun menutup matanya dan mulai berlayar ke pulau mimpi.

KRIEETT

Pintu utama perpustakaan terbuka. Sungmin masuk ke dalam. "Haah.. Aku harus menyelesaikan novel ini hari ini." Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat biasa ia duduk di perpustakaan.

"C..Ch..Cho... Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di tempat duduk yang biasa ia tempati. "Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur disini? Itu bisa membuat badannya sakit." Sungmin menaruh buku yang sedari tadi di pegangnya di atas meja dan manarik kursi untuk bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih jelas. "Kau tampan sekali.." Lirih Sungmin kagum dengan ketampan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu."

BRUUKK

"Kau tak apa?" Kyuhyun kaget ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari kursinya. Ia berjongkok bermaksud menolong Sungmin.

"Awww.. Sakit." Sungmin mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang jadi korban. "Ah, maaf Sungmin-ah.. Aku pasti mengagetkan mu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

**Sungmin POV**

"Ah, maaf Sungmin-ah.. Aku pasti mengagetkan mu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya padaku. Cho Kyuhyun? Tersenyum pada ku lagi? Apa ini mimpi? Jika benar, aku mohon pada siapa saja agar tak membangunkan ku dari mimpi indah ini.

"Hey, Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah ku. Aku rasa ini bukan mimpi.

"N..Ne?"

Kyuhyun kembali menjulurkan tangannya pada ku dan aku? Tentu saja menerimanya. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya nya lagi.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir. Apa dia benar-benar khawatir terhadap ku? Oh, Sungmin.. Jangan berharap banyak.

"Ne.." Jawab ku. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban ku. Oh, senyumannya benar-benar tampan. Aku sangat menyukai senyumannya.

"Hey, Sungmin-ah.. Wajah mu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" Benarkah? Kuraba kedua pipiku, ia sih.. Terasa sedikit panas. "Ti..Tidak.. Tidak kok.." Oh, sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

"Ah, Sungmin-ah.. Aku ada permintaan. Maukah kau mengabulkannya?" Kyuhyun menatap ku dengan wajah memelas. Kira-kira apa yang dimintanya dari ku? Aku dan dia kan tidak terlalu kenal.

"Apa?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Emm.. Mau kah kau menjadi.." Menjadi apa? Kenapa dia bicaranya lama sekali sih?!

"Menjadi.. Apa?" Aku harus memojokkannya. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia katakan? Apa ia berniat menjadikan ku kekasihnya? Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin Lee Sungmin!

Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya. "Maukah kau membimbingku untuk belajar sejarah? Kumohon.." Kyuhyun mengintip dengan sebelah matanya. Kurasa ia ingin memastikan bagaimana reaksi ku.

Kyuhyun? Meminta ku untuk membimbingnya belajar? Apa ini serius? Bukankah dengan begitu aku bisa dekat dengan nya?

"N..Ne?" Serius, aku benci penyakit gagap ku jika berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah susah payah untuk mengucapkannya. Apa kau tak dengar?" Hee? Kenapa nada bicaranya jadi lemas begitu?

"Ah, aku mendengar mu kok.." Ucap ku sambil menncoba tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya nya lagi. Bagaimana? Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya. Ini kesempatan besar untuk bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membantu mu."

"Jinjja? Kau serius? Kau serius Lee Sungmin?" Ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kenapa reaksinya tak percaya begitu? Seharusnya aku yang beraksi begitu.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku. "Gomawo, Sungminnie.."

"Eh?" Dia memanggil ku Sungminnie?

**Sungmin POV End**

Kyuhyun nyengir pada Sungmin. "Bukan kah mulai sekarang kau dan aku akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama? Jadi aku tak ingin memanggil mu dengan formal. Kau juga boleh memanggil ku dengan sesuka mu. Yang penting kau nyaman saja. Oh, iya.. Kau tak pakai kaca mata hari ini?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru sadar dengan penampilan Sungmin yang hari ini tak pakai kaca mata.

Sungmin menunduk malu. "Ne.." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu.

"Kau lebih cantik tidak pakai kaca mata, Sungmin-ah.." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kaget Kyuhyun.

'Kyuhyun bilang aku cantik?' Batin Sungmin.

"Mworago?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia tak percaya Kyuhyun benar-benar mengucapkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat tampang Sungmin. "Haha.. Wajah mu lucu sekali, Sungmin-ah.." Sungmin langsung cemberut saat mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun. Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin Sungmin dengar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan memegang pipi Sungmin. "Aku akan mengulangnya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik ne.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin membuat pipi bulat itu merona. "Kau lebih cantik tanpa kaca mata."

**TBC**

**kemaren ga sengaja terdelete, jadi aku publish lagi**

**untuk donghae65: I Got U masih dalam proses, jadi tungguin aj ya^^**

**Beri pendapat donk di part ini. Menurut kalian gimana?**

**Thank's to All yang udah review..**

**Wanna next part? Give your review^^**


End file.
